1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content providing system, a control method thereof, and particularly to a streaming distribution technique for encoded video data.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates to a content providing system and a control method, and particularly to a technique of loading static data into shared memory.